


Virtual

by ukranianstairs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Online Gaming, Romance, doyoung as bestfriend, soft yuta, taeyong is dumb, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: "You're not real," are the words that comes out from Taeyong's mouth after what feels like eternity of staring at someone that he knows as his gaming partner, Namoyu."I'm real, and I'm standing here right in front of you, Taeyong. Or should I say, Crys?"





	Virtual

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, now this fic isn't that good I know, and it's all over the place as I actually wrote this while I was at work. I was too bored that day and this idea just came to mind, also because I watched SAO earlier that day, lmao. (SAO haters come at me)
> 
> ANYWAY, enjoy I guess? And if you're gonna read this despite hating SAO then I'm glad??

"Watch my back."  
"I know what to do, honey."   
"No but the last time you said that, I ended up getting killed anyway."   
"Aww you're still mad about that, honey?"   
"Please. Oh God don't- NO!"   
"Damn I almost got him."   
"You're trying to kill yourself?!"   
"Relax honey, he ran away anyway."  
"He's got that shit ass daggers and your ass can't do meelee for shit!"   
"Watch your front, honey."  
"I'm- NO!!"

Taeyong groans in frustration when his character in the game dies from a flying dagger that came straight towards him. He sighs and waits for the screen to go back to the standby lobby before typing in the chat slot.

_I'm gonna go and have my dinner now. See you._

He logs out from the game and stands up from his study desk, stretching his arms up and goes downstairs as his mother was already calling his name for dinner.

Taeyong likes gaming so much that he spends most of his time in front of his computer on his study desk, in his room. Recently he's been hooked up with a newly released game and he immediately found a gaming partner through the virtual world since he spent so much time on its first day of release. Unlike other guys, Taeyong enjoys playing as female characters since he likes styling them up in pretty outfits. That isn't a problem to him as he thought that he could hide his identity well in virtual world. Nobody actually wants their identity to be revealed in games anyway. In terms of voice chat? That isn't a problem for him either since there is an option to filter out your real voice in the game.

"How's school going?" His mother asks. Taeyong just hums and nods his head in response. "Nothing important and special, in a way," he says. School isn't appealing for him and he has always been an outcast anyway. "I'm done," he says as he stands up and picks up his bowls towards the sink. In his mind, he's ready to game again.

-

"What did you eat?"   
"Nothing much, just simple dinner."  
"Hmm.. watch out, I think someone's behind that block."   
"Got it."

Taeyong is looking attentively at the block that his partner had told him about. He moves to the side slightly and his partner was right, there is someone there and as he move his mouse up, he sees his partner crawling towards the block.

"Don't go meelee that ass, you idiot."  
"Well. It's a battle royale, I must kill someone."   
"Use your gun."  
"Okay, sweetie."

He sighs into the mic, earning a chuckle from his partner. They're a duo for a reason and that is, his partner is great in shooting and Taeyong is better than him in using meelee weapons. They support and compliment each other whenever they do battle royales and they have won many matches together. It's something that Taeyong enjoys in games, winning.

They had finished the battle and as expected, they've won against 5 teams. They were then moved to the standby lobby and that's when Taeyong had his heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

"I like you."

His partner's mic is still on and for the record, he had never said those words to Taeyong for the weeks that they had known each other through the game. Taeyong was about to turn off his mic but he thought, let's play this game.

"What do you mean?"   
"I mean.. uh.. you're good at this game?"

It isn't the first time that guys tries to hit on him, just because he uses a female character and is good at playing games.

"Hey, if you're trying to flirt, do it somewhere else. I'm not just some cool gamer girl that wants to go out with just any guy." He retaliates.

"I- gamer girl? I thought you're a guy?"

That, made Taeyong lose his mind. What is going on and why and how does his partner know? He almost went into panic mode but he needs to keep his composure. He can't lose to his partner right now.

"Wh- what do you mean I'm a guy? Huh? Isn't it obvious? I have a female character, my ID name is a girl's name and my voice? My voice is a girl's voice?"

"I mean.. If you're a girl then I'm _really_ sorry for assuming that you were a guy? Gosh I'm such an idiot- I- Calling you with those nicknames- I'm sorry, Crystal, I should stop doing that."

Somehow, Taeyong felt defeated. He felt guilty and all that for lying and keeping his identity secret, for the first time. A lot of people had assumed that he was a girl but this person, his partner in this game, genuinely thought that he was a guy and he wasn't wrong.

"Namoyu."   
"Y-Yeah?"   
"Are you tired of me using the voice filter?"   
"Eh? Voice filter? Wait, there's such thing- Oh there is! But wait, what?"   
"I'm turning it off now."

Taeyong takes a deep breath before clicking on the voice filter option to turn it off. It's his first time revealing his real voice to his partner and honestly, it's only fair because his partner never used the filter anyway. His partner is also a good person, he can tell, and he sees no reason for him to hide himself to his partner anymore.

"C-can you hear me?"   
"..."  
"H-hey.. Namoyu?"   
"Are you serious right now..?"   
"Yes I am. It's me, Crystalline."  
"Crystalline.. is that really you?"   
"Y-yeah.. I'm a guy."   
"I- I'm sorry."

Taeyong is taken aback when he could hear his partner obviously turning off his mic. He was about to scream into the mic when he sees a bubble popping up on the screen, showing that his partner is typing something. Then his messages came out.

_I'm too overwhelmed I had to turn my mic off. I'm screaming, actually._   
_No but for real, are you really a guy? I can't believe this._   
_Crystal, you're really a guy? God save me._

Taeyong let out a small chuckle that could be heard by his partner and answered, "Yes I'm your Crystal sweetie, a real guy, Namoyu."

_This is crazy. You're a guy and your laugh was so fucking cute I don't think I just like you, I'm legitimately falling for you._

-

Taeyong is walking back home from school when he suddenly got a message from his gaming partner that goes by the name Namoyu. By now, they're on messaging terms but they're still calling each other by their game ID names. Namoyu told Taeyong that it's a little weird calling him by Crystalline but, Taeyong doesn't mind a slightest bit. He thought that it's just a name and anyone can use any kind of name that they want, thus, Namoyu starts to call him Crys instead of the usual Crystal.

"Oh- sorry!" Taeyong exclaimed when he accidentally bumped on another person's shoulder since he was busy looking at his phone. The person was on his phone as well, having a call and he couldn't do anything but only to bow down slightly at Taeyong, showing him that he was sorry as well. The boy smiled and just shrugged it off as he continued to walk home.

-

"So what have you been up to?"

It's one of those rare times when Taeyong plays an adventure quest online rpg game, and he's only playing it because Namoyu wanted to. The boy wanted to have long conversations with Taeyong while playing a game so he came up with that idea.

"Nothing much, just school and stuffs. I'm not an entertaining person, you see."   
"Well, we're the same then. School's boring, people are boring, homeworks are boring, my mom's food is the only non-boring thing."   
"You're damn right."

They are having a good laugh at each others' joke and honestly, Taeyong is enjoying it. It's been a while since he had socialized that much with a person and without realizing, he has been opening up to Namoyu. They talk to each other almost everyday and Taeyong thought that he is finally getting another friend besides his best friend at school.

"Hey Crys."  
"Yeah?"   
"This might sound weird but.. I kinda wanna meet you. See you in person."

Namoyu had told Taeyong many times that he likes him, but every single time, Taeyong would just laugh it off and jokingly tell him to stop saying it. But Taeyong knows himself that if Namoyu keeps doing what he's doing, he's going to get more curious and deep into things that he won't be able to go back, and now he's doing it. Namoyu wants to see him. It's making Taeyong think of the right words to say to the boy. He wants to agree and say "Let's meet!" but at the same time, he doesn't ever want to reveal more of his identity to his gaming partner as in most cases, it doesn't end well.

"Huh? Are you even sure if we live at the same place to even meet me? I could be living in Thailand for all you know."

He wants to avoid the topic but instead, he's making Namoyu intrigued.

"Hmm.. Seeing how we're on the same server all the time, I can only tell that you live in Asia."   
"Asia is big, dumbass."   
"Yeah I know, idiot. I'm trying to narrow it down."

Namoyu isn't dumb, and Taeyong knows that. He has to be careful of what he says so the boy won't ever find him.

"We're in the same timezone, that's for sure."

Crap. Taeyong frantically takes his phone to check whether Korea has the same timezone as any other country. Namoyu might get it right-

"And what's obvious is, we literally speak Korean to each other."

That's it. His brain works fast but Namoyu's brain works faster. He laughs nervously and trying to make it not so obvious while smashing the crates in the game they are currently playing.

"How can you be so open about this? I thought we're supposed to keep our identities secret?"  
"Not to you, I like you and I don't mind sharing all these stuffs to you."

He sounds calm and collected, like he's certain of what he's saying and as if he will never regret it. It makes Taeyong feel defeated, once again. He stops moving his character as he doesn't feel like playing anymore. "I think I'm done playing for the night, school today was tiring," he simply said. Truth is, he just hate feeling defeated, especially by Namoyu, and he knows why does he hate it.

"Okay then. I'm gonna play a bit more. Goodnight then, Crys."   
"Goodnight."

He's tired of hiding.

-

"What should I do?" The boy laid his head onto the table and lets out a huge sigh. He is still thinking about what Namoyu had said that night and he's in dilemma. "He likes you, right? Why don't you just try it out?" Doyoung, his best friend and seatmate, pokes on his cheek with his head resting on his palm. "What if he's a 30 year old? What if he's lying to me all these while?" Taeyong almost whined when his mind starts to wander to all the possibilities, making Doyoung sigh for the nth time.

"He told you that he likes you many times, and that he doesn't mind sharing his personal stuffs to you, how can you still not believe him? Does he even sound like a 30 year old?"  
"I- people in the internet are scary, Doyoung."   
"Yeah and so are you."  
"I'm not!"   
"Fine. But really, just try it out with this Namoyu guy. You guys text right?"   
"Yeah, through some online app that doesn't need phone number."   
"Tell him you're gonna meet him."

Taeyong was about to protest but their teacher suddenly entered the classroom and Doyoung curses internally.

-

"Hey."   
"Hey back."  
"Are you free to talk?"   
"Yeah I am, just finished my homework."   
"Cool, I'll call you."  
"Alright."

Taeyong got himself ready after getting the last message from Namoyu. The messaging app they are using has a call function and it's convenient for them since it operates on wifi. Taeyong made his mind while he was on his way home from school, that he would talk it out with Namoyu and try, like Doyoung told him to. He taps the call button and puts his phone against his ear, waiting for the other to pick up his call.

A few seconds and beeps passed, a clicking sound is heard. He picked up.

"Hey, what is it?"

His voice through the phone sounds maybe, slightly, better than his voice through games. Or maybe it's just because they're talking through their phones for the first time. "Uh hey.. I just.. I want to talk." Taeyong almost stuttered but he managed to keep himself together. He's now sitting straight on his bed, leaning against the wall at the side of his bed.

"Sure let's talk. Anything you have in mind?"   
"About that.. uh.."   
"Why do you sound so nervous?"

Namoyu chuckled and it undoubtly made Taeyong weak that he almost whined into the phone. "I- shut up. I just- I don't know how to start this!"

"Start what? A conversation? You're cute."   
"Just fucking listen to me."  
"Okay that got you worked up. What is it?"  
"Uh.. You were saying that you wanted to meet the other day."  
"Hmm.. Yes I did. What about it?"   
"Let's.. start slowly. I mean, we don't even know each others' names yet so-"  
"Yuta."   
"Huh?"   
"My name's Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta. Rings a bell?"   
"Nakamoto Yuta.. Namoyu... that makes sense."  
"Yeah so that's where my ID came from. You can call me Yuta from now on, if you want to."

It's unfair how the boy can easily open up to Taeyong and how sure he is to revealing his identity. It makes Taeyong irritated somehow, and a little bit intrigued. He wants to know more about the boy but the more he knows about him, he have to reveal his own self too, to make it fair. He closes his eyes to let out a breath before opening them again.

"Okay Yuta. I'm Taeyong, Lee Taeyong."   
"..."   
"...Hello?"  
"..."   
"Hey- Yuta, you're there?"   
"Oh! Sorry! I got carried away, I'm sorry I-"   
"Were you even listening?"   
"Yes I was! Your name is Taeyong! And heck that's a cute name for a cute guy like you, oh God I'm falling I'm falling help I need to breathe help I-"   
"Dude!"   
"YES?!"  
"You alright?"  
"YEAH I AM! I'M TOTALLY FINE!"   
"But you said you were falling?"  
"YEAH I AM! I'M FALLING FOR YOU!"   
"I-"   
"I'M SORRY!"

Yuta ended the call so abruptly, leaving a speechless Taeyong hanging. One moment he was composed and collected but the next moment he goes completely messy and all over the place. Taeyong finds it cute though, lowkey. He shakes his head and looks at his phone screen, showing his opened chatroom with Yuta. There is a new message and he starts to read it.

_I'm sorry I had to end the call like that, Taeyong. I'm so sorry, I had a hard time breathing and I was hyperventilitating all thanks to you for having a cute name and telling me about it. Anyway, now that I know that you're Korean, it won't be hard for us to meet, that is if you want to. I'm a Japanese living in Seoul, by the way. I hope we can really meet someday._

The message is a bit long to Taeyong's liking but, he was smiling without knowing while reading it. At least he knows Namoyu's real name now and they're probably on the same page, if Taeyong understands clearly on how he behaves.

-

"So how did it go?" Doyoung asks Taeyong as he sits on one of the swings at the small park in front of their apartment complex. It's Saturday and the two of them usually hangs out just to get fresh air since they live in the same apartment complex.

"It went okay, I guess. We know each others' names now." Taeyong replies nonchalantly as he nibbles on his melon ice cream. Doyoung stops swinging and bent his body forward to look properly at Taeyong who's sitting at the bench just beside the swings. "Woah! What's his name?"

"Yuta. He's a Japanese it seems, but he lives here in Seoul." Taeyong just shrug it off since he thinks it's a normal thing. He has seen a lot of foreigners in Seoul and knowing that his gaming partner is a Japanese doesn't surprise him much. "That's pretty cool. Reminds me of your weeaboo phase." Doyoung laughed as he remembers those times when they were young, Taeyong would follow the acts of Kamen Rider that they watch in the TV together. "Fuck you, shut up," Taeyong retaliates.

He stands up from the bench while still nibbling on his popsicle that is now completely out of its wrapper. He walks towards the rubbish bin without looking in front and just then, he heard Doyoung screaming his name.

"Taeyong!"

_Thud!_

Taeyong could feel pain on his butt and he lets out a groan while looking to his side, where his ice cream had landed onto the ground. "No! My melon ice cream!" He quickly got up from his position to sit next to the ice cream while faking a weep. "That was the last melon flavour.."

"Taeyong! Gosh, are you alright? Hey, I'm sorry, my friend is just a clumsy dumbass." Doyoung squatted next to Taeyong while holding onto his shoulder and arm, apologizing to the stranger that also fell down from bumping onto Taeyong.

"No it's- wait- what did you just.."

Both Taeyong and Doyoung looked at the stranger, then they look at each other before looking back at the stranger. "Do you know him?" Taeyong asks Doyoung who looks equally as confused as him. The latter shakes his head and shrugs. Taeyong looks at the stranger once again and this time, his eyes couldn't move away. He had seen the person before but he couldn't recall from where or when it was.

The stranger looks weirdly beautiful and his eyes are huge that Taeyong feels like he's somehow trapped in them. There is something about this stranger that draws him in, but that's probably just because he's good looking, Taeyong thought. He blinks his eyes when he came back to his senses.

"Uh, sorry for bumping into you earlier. I wasn't looking. Come on Doyoung, let's go." He stands up and bowed slightly to the stranger, giving him a little smile before walking away and followed by Doyoung who copied his moves.

Suddenly, Taeyong felt vibrations coming from his phone in his pocket. He takes it out and the screen shows that Yuta is calling him. "What are you doing? Pick it up!" Doyoung was peeking on Taeyong's phone and he smacks his back slightly to urge his best friend to pick up the call. The boy stops walking and takes a deep breath before answering the call.

"H- hello?"   
"Turn around."  
"Huh?"  
"Turn around, Taeyong."  
"Wait why do I have to-  
"Just turn around God damn it!"

Somehow, the voice in the phone sounds real and louder than it's supposed to be. Doyoung heard the conversation and he first turns around before Taeyong does, and never had he gasped so loudly than that time. "You're kidding me." He smacks on Taeyong's shoulder frantically while pointing towards a direction behind Taeyong, and when Taeyong turns around, he finally understands why was Doyoung acting so strange.

"Hi there, pretty."

The voice on the phone somehow matches with the voice of the person who is standing a meter away in front of Taeyong. It's the stranger that he bumped into earlier. "No way.." Taeyong breathed out as his grip on his phone is slowly loosening.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO WAY?! YOU'RE DUMBER THAN I THOUGHT, IDIOT! LEE TAEYONG ARE YOU EVEN HERE?! OH MY GOD GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Doyoung yelled while shaking his friend from side to side.

Taeyong is staring at the person in front of him, thinking that he might be crazy or dreaming. Doyoung's shake doesn't affect him and all he could think at the moment is how beautiful that person's smile is. The corners of his lips curved upwards and his eyes almost disappearing from his face. His dark brown frizzy fringe almost covering his eyes and the way his cheeks lifts up from the smile is just too endearing.

"You're not real," are the words that comes out from Taeyong's mouth after what feels like eternity of staring at someone that he knows as his gaming partner, Namoyu.

"I'm real, and I'm standing here right in front of you, Taeyong. Or should I say, Crys?" He tilts his head slightly to the side and Taeyong could hear Doyoung screeching at his side before running away towards the bench next to the swings, leaving the two alone. "Your friend sure is loud." He chuckles slightly and that, Taeyong finds endearing. Maybe extremely attractive.

"Y-yeah he is.. uh.."  
"We finally meet huh?"   
"Huh? Uh.. yeah, we finally meet."

Taeyong can't look at his face anymore. He could feel his own face warming up as his blood rushes up and his stomach making weird flips. Never have he imagined, or even thought that Yuta would be that attractive, or handsome, or beautiful, or everything good. He just look too pretty for a boy and it's something that Taeyong is weak for. Not just his face, his voice is pretty in real life too and that just sent Taeyong away.

"You're.. you're not actually confident like how you are in games are you?" Taeyong snaps his head up and finally looking at Yuta's face again. "No- I- I promise I'm not like this!" He shakes his head with both his hands held up, showing a 'No' sign. Yuta chuckled again before speaking. "Then tell me why you're acting so timid now."

He got Taeyong. He got Taeyong real good and Taeyong is trapped. He didn't want to admit but- "That's because he likes you and he thinks you're handsome!" -there his pride goes. The Satan works hard but Doyoung works harder. Yuta turns his head towards Doyoung and back to Taeyong who is in front of him. "Is that true?" His eyes are sparkling and his face is full of hope. Taeyong averts his eyes away and thought that he shouldn't let Yuta down, not that he would really let him down but, he's just scared that he might let him down.

"Uh.. I think.. Yeah.." He can't form a sentence correctly but that was enough to make Yuta step closer and pull Taeyong into a tight, ribs crushing but warm hug. Taeyong's eyes widens as he isn't ready for this kind of act from Yuta, but what can he do when the boy's body feels warm against him? His arms slowly moves up to wrap around Yuta's body. Their heights are almost the same and Taeyong thanks God for that since it would be awkward if Yuta is 10cm taller.

"I like you, a lot. And thank you for liking me back," Taeyong could hear Yuta's soft voice and his warm breath lingering near his ear. It tickles but it's nice at the same time that Taeyong couldn't help but to smile. He smiles at Yuta's words and he smiles at Yuta's warmth, he also smiles at Yuta's tight wrap around him. "Hmm," is his only response, and Yuta doesn't need more as he can hear Taeyong humming to that with a smile on his face, whether he could see it or not, it's just clear in his voice tone.

Yuta pulls away from the hug and smiles brightly at Taeyong. "Let's play some rounds of battle royale later?"

His smile is returned back as Taeyong smiles brightly as well. He nods and exclaims. "Let's!"

-

It's been a few weeks since they first saw each other in real life and if it wasn't for school, they would've been hanging out together a lot. Apparently, Yuta doesn't live too far away from Taeyong's apartment complex and that's a good thing for both of them since they could call each other and decide to just meet at the park where they first met.

"How's school?" Yuta asks. He can't help but to ask the little details and boring questions to Taeyong. He likes the boy very much to the point that he wants to know everything about the boy, including his small activities during the day, and Taeyong didn't mind answering to his questions. "Ugh my Science teacher really sucked today," and their normal daily conversations goes that way, always.

A silent moment came as the sun is almost setting down. Yuta and Taeyong are both sitting on swings next to each other and they have been doing nothing but talk and just be there. "Taeyong," the Japanese calls. Taeyong hums in response, without turning his head towards Yuta's direction and a moment after, he found himself looking up at the said boy who is now standing in front of him. A huge smile is plastered on his face. He looks so happy that Taeyong couldn't really understand what is going on and makes him question himself.

"Let's go to the cyber cafe." It's a little bit weird since they've never went to the cyber cafe before. They usually just visit each others' houses and bring their gaming gear along to play together, but this time, Yuta has an idea. Taeyong tilts his head to the side slightly, "But it's late, we should be heading home now instead."

But that didn't stop Yuta from dragging Taeyong on his feet towards the nearest cyber cafe in town. Taeyong had no choice to object Yuta's idea since he would love the idea of gaming with him in the cafe once in a while, it's not something that you can always do, which is why they're doing it now.

They are sitting next to each other in front of their respective computers and are currently playing the first game that they played together. "Do you remember the secret room there?" The Japanese asked, a hint of giddiness in his voice which was caught easily by Taeyong. He smiles to himself before answering, "Of course. That's where you accidentally killed me for being so bad at meelee, loser." Yuta let out a hearty laugh at Taeyong's remarks as he remember that moment. That was when Taeyong started to call him a meelee loser.

They were too absorbed in the game and Yuta started to become a little bit quiet, unlike he usually is during games. Taeyong glances to his side to look at the Japanese but he has this concentrated look on his face that he decided to not bother him. "Taeyong," the call made him jump a little in his seat and his voice crack a little. "What?"

"Remember this spot?" Yuta asked, sounding soft and quiet. Taeyong could hear him clearly through his headphones and he sees how Yuta stopped moving his avatar and just stand at that one spot. He tried to remember what spot is that and he moves his avatar around to look at the place. That's when he realized. "Yuta..?"

After a short moment, he felt his headphones being removed carefully from over his head and he turns around in his seat to see Yuta standing behind him, a fond look in his eyes and a beautiful soft smile decorating his face. Taeyong was about to call his name once again but before he could do that, Yuta leans down and wraps his arms around Taeyong's shoulder. It was a short moment but Taeyong could still feel the lingering warmth that left his body as Yuta moved back, pulling himself away from the hug with his smile still on his face.

"What.." Taeyong couldn't find proper words to question the boy and he's trying to find answers in Yuta's eyes. The boy is just there, crouching in front of Taeyong who's seated on the spinning chair, while holding his hands delicately. "Do you remember?" Yuta asked with twinkles in his eyes as they lit up to look at the other in full adoration. Taeyong could feel his blood rushing up and his cheeks feeling warm. For the first time since forever, he thank God for being in such a dark place so Yuta couldn't see blush on his face clearly. He blinks his eyes once, twice. "Y-yes I remember."

Yuta chuckles lightly before standing up from his crouching position, still having Taeyong's hand in his and he's not planning to let go. "Let's go home," and they're now walking out of the cafe after signing out from the computers. Of course Taeyong would remember the spot when Yuta, for the first time, asked him to be his partner in every game that they would play together.

-

"What did he mean by that? What does he want?" The chair in the library would've been broken down if Taeyong was as heavy as an elephant. He is leaning back with only two of the chair's legs supporting himself with a pen at the corner of his mouth, staring up at the white ceiling. Taeyong couldn't stop wondering what was Yuta trying to say to him at the cyber cafe yesterday and he couldn't bring himself to ask the guy. Doyoung let out a small sigh as he flip the boring economics book to the next page. "Why don't you just ask him?" he said without looking up at Taeyong. He's used to the boy's recent antics now, wondering about Yuta most of the time.

"That's the thing, Doyoung. I can't, I can't ask him. I don't wanna ask him." He retaliates as he finally lean back to the front, causing the chair to make a loud clanking noise and the librarian to hush them up. "Sorry!" Taeyong yelped quietly. "I just can't, Doyoung," and he sighs again. His best friend stops reading the charts and theories to look at Taeyong straight up in the eyes. "If you're not gonna ask him, then what are you gonna do? Keep wondering without answers? Come on, Yong. He won't just tell you if you don't ask." Doyoung is right, Yuta is the type to not tell anything if he's not asked, but he is the type to tell you anything, easily, if you asked. Taeyong sighs again for the nth time and lays his head on the table. He'll ask Yuta.

-

Taeyong closes his book after finishing his homework for the day. He looks up at the wall clock and stretches his arms up, already getting ready to go to bed and sleep, until he realised that he didn't talk to Yuta at all for the day. He had promised himself to ask the boy about the matter that has been going around in his mind and looking at the place he is in now, it should be the right time. The boy takes a deep breath before taking his phone into his hands and unlocking it. He taps on the call button besides Yuta's number and put the phone near his ear.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Mom, please. I have homework right now, I told you that. Once I'm done I'll call you back again, okay?"   
"Uh.."  
"Mom? Are you there?"   
"I'm not your mom.."   
"Oh- Oh OH TAEYONG OH GOD I'M SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY MOM-"  
"No it's okay-"   
"I'M REALLY SORRY! Oh God I'm so dumb I should've-"  
"YUTA!"   
"HAI?!"   
"IT'S OKAY!"  
"OKAY!"   
"God.. you're so hard to handle sometimes."  
"I- hey it's not my fault that I get flustered so easily!"   
"Yeah and you're also the one who gets super confident when flirting."  
"Hehe that's only to you."  
"W-whatever."  
"Anyway, what did you call for, Taeyong?"

And at that moment, Taeyong literally forgot that the purpose of his call was related to something really embarrassing and he don't really have the balls to talk about it to Yuta. The thought of even starting to say something about it is already embarrassing, and he's not even prepared on saying it. He fiddles with the hem of his shirt, contemplating in his mind if he should actually ask the boy or not and if he did ask, how would Yuta react? But if he didn't ask? What reason should he give Yuta for calling him at this time of the night?

"Taeyong? You're still there?" The said boy jumped a little upon hearing Yuta's sudden interruption to his thinking mind. "Y-yeah I'm still here. I was just- thinking." He tried to say calmly. "Thinking of?"

"Just.. some things."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Uh..Oh yeah, didn't you say that you were doing homework? I think you should continue them and I'll call you again tomorrow maybe?"  
"Wait, you understood that?"   
"Um yeah, I took Japanese class some time ago. Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight."   
"I- alright, goodnight Taeyong."

He ends the phone call without thinking twice and that's probably included into his list of the things he regrets doing.

-

By this time of the day, Taeyong just wants to get back home as soon as possible and drop his whole body onto the bed. School was being hard on him and his mother had told him to go grocery shopping at the supermarket on his way back. He likes grocery shopping but the fact that he is exhausted from his math class today makes him dislike it a bit, plus Doyoung wasn't around for him to rant today. That boy got sick out of nowhere.

Taeyong groans a little as he drag his feet out of the supermarket and he's complaining internally that his mother made him buy so much things. But, as he was about to start walking back home, he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder and feeling annoyed, Taeyong turned around holding an angry expression on his face but soon it turns into a surprised one.

"Woah, why do you look so mad?" It was Yuta, and even though Taeyong had seen him a few times after they first met, he still looks as amazing as the first time, which made the boy stunned for a bit before answering him. "Uh, I just- These are heavy and I'm pretty tired." Taeyong sighs as he shows Yuta the plastic bags that he's holding. The Japanese looks at the bags and he quickly reaches for two of them, leaving Taeyong with only one bag that is quite on the lighter side. "I'll help you, we're going on the same way anyway," he flashes his signature smile and starts walking forward, leaving Taeyong behind.

The walk is pretty much quiet, something unusual, and Taeyong doesn't enjoy it very much since the air is pretty tensed. He knew the reason why and it's probably only him feeling that way- "Do you have something to say to me?" -but no, Yuta feels the same too. Taeyong was caught off guard and he blinks his eyes a few times, trying to look anywhere but the boy on his right. He tried to find the right words to his question but he ended up letting out a nervous laugh, pretty stupid. "I guess.. I do, I think. I do have a question." He finally said it.

Yuta hums in response and it's as if a cue for Taeyong to go on with his question. He's tired of thinking and he made up his mind to just be straightforward and ask the question that has been bothering him. Yuta will answer him truthfully too, he knows that. "That time, at the cyber cafe. What did you mean?" His voice came out quiet but it was heard by Yuta, nonetheless, because the road to Taeyong's apartment complex is apparently quiet and there aren't many people around. He glances to the side to look at Yuta and he was met with a smile on the boy's face while his eyes is still fixed forward.

"Taeyong, I like you." There he goes again. It's always him who says those words and everytime he does, Taeyong feels something in his stomach, in his blood and in his every nerves. But here's the thing, Taeyong knows that he likes Yuta back but he never say it to the boy. He really does like him ever since they started messaging each other and he would never forget how his feelings just expands ever since he met him for the first time. It seemed pretty much unreal to Taeyong, how someone could be so nice and lovable in a virtual world that is called a game, and that someone is a real person. His feelings for Yuta just keeps going on and on, expanding day by day the more they meet and talk to each other. But he never told Yuta how much he likes him.

His stare at the boy doesn't move away as they walk and Yuta could feel Taeyong's eyes fixed on him. "I know you like my face but please, I don't want you to trip or anything," the Japanese boy chuckles and pushes Taeyong's cheek so that he would look in front.

_His weird gestures._

Taeyong stops walking and lets out a heavy breath. He wants Yuta to know, he needs Yuta to know, and most importantly, he wants to know what did Yuta mean when he said those things at the cyber cafe. Yuta notices Taeyong's absence by his side and stops walking as well. He turns around to see Taeyong staring at the ground with his fists balled slightly and lips tightened. It's is his first time seeing this side of Taeyong, his determined side, and he's liking it. "Taeyong?" He called out.

The said boy lifted up his head to look at Yuta, the boy that he has a stupid little crush on, the boy that he met through a stupid game that he wants to get away from reality with, the boy that made him realize that nice people exists in the internet. "Yutaaaaa!!" He yelled with his eyes almost closing and his free hand pointing towards the boy, not knowing where did his confidence and courage came from. Taeyong starts running towards Yuta and crashes into him, wrapping him up in a tight hug and his face buried onto Yuta's chest.

_Warmth_.

The plastic bag of groceries in his hand dangles back and forth, bumping against Yuta's back side. Yuta's body is warm against his own and he could feel something thumping against his chest and he knows what it is. Slowly, but surely, Yuta wraps his arms around Taeyong's small frame and he could feel Yuta caging him safe. It's warm and that's it, nothing else. "Taeyong," his name slips out from Yuta's lips in a natural manner and Taeyong likes it very much. "I like you, very much, and that's what I meant that day," and there it is, the words that Taeyong likes listening to the most from Yuta, and the words that he needed to hear. He knew that the boy will say it, and he's prepared to say it back this time. He wants to say it back, now that Yuta's feelings for him is confirmed to be genuine. He's ready for a change with the boy and he knows, that his virtual relationship with Yuta could be brought into the real world.

"I like you too, Yuta. Very much."

"Hehe. Let's celebrate with 10 rounds of battle royale." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> I know that the concept of virtual reality/gaming steered far away as the story goes but it wouldn't be an SAO inspired if it didn't go that way LMAO. The ending is bad and too basic, not thrilling, I know. It's just like how boring our life is, nothing interesting, so congrats if you made it until finish!! 
> 
> As always, do drop by :) curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
